1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a range hood and, more particularly, to such a range hood, which has adjustable wind guides that guide in escaped waste gas for exhaust.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the kitchen, a range hood is suspended above the range for drawing away waste gas. A regular range hood commonly comprises a hood body having one or two suction ports and a fan mounted inside the hood body and controlled to draw waste gas into the hood body toward the exhaust pipe. During operation, a certain amount of waste gas may escape out of the suction port(s). In order to fully carry waste gas away from the range, wing guide means is necessary to guide all waste gas into the suction port(s) of the range hood.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is one object of the present invention to provide a range hood, quick requires less installation space. It is another object of the present invention to provide a range hood, which has wind guide means to effectively guide waste gas into the body of the range hood for exhaust. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a range hood, which causes a sense of beauty. According to one aspect of the present invention, the range hood comprises a body formed of a bottom panel, a locating plate supported on the bottom panel, a top panel mounted on the locating plate, a front control panel and a rear panel respectively fastened to the top and bottom panels at the front and rear sides, and two wind guides adjustably fastened to the locating plate and protruded over two sides of the bottom panel for guiding escaped waste gas into the inside of the body through suction holes in side flanges of the bottom panel, a wind box mounted in the body to hold a fan for drawing waste gas into the body through a main suction hole in the bottom panel and suction holes in side flanges of the bottom panel, and an exhaust pipe sleeved onto the wind box and extended out of the body for guiding out waste gas from the wind box and the body. According to another aspect of the present invention, the wind guides each have transverse rows of mounting holes mounted with a respective hollow pin and selectively fastened to respectively mounting holes of the top panel and the locating plate by screws.